Can you feel my Hearts?
by IrisaLuna
Summary: After the adventure at New Earth. The Doctor & Rose embark on a new set of adventures.
1. The Beginning

The sun had just passed over the horizon, it was a new day, which meant a new adventure awaited them. The Time Lord stood outside on the balcony, his deep chocolate brown eyes peering out to London below. A gentle morning breeze blew, brushing through his brown tousled locks as he reached down, picking up his cup of tea he raised the rim to his lips and took a slow drink. It wasn't soon after when he heard a shuffle of footsteps "Good Morning, Jackie" he spoke to the woman, not needing to look behind him to know who it was. He'd been around the Tyler household enough to memorize everyone's step patterns.

"Are you two leavin today?" questioned the woman with her own cuppa tea as she sat down in a seat beside the man.

"Yes, after Rose is all packed. The TARDIS is ready." he finally brought his gaze down to the woman with a kind smile spreading across his lips. But it faded when he saw the stern look she was giving him. "Sorry, did I -" but was cut off as the woman was on her feet starting at the man.

"You're always up and leaving, she's barely ever home" the woman's words were true, but the tone of voice that carried them was stern with a hint of hurt. "She has a home here, Doctor" there was a hint of pain lingering in her words.

The Doctor could see the sorrow in the woman's eyes "Jackie…" the man set his cup down and took a step near her, his arms sliding around her as he gave her a reassuring hug. "I know.." he pat her back lightly "But you know how she feels, she's said it before" he received a nod from her as she pulled away from him.

"Just treat her right, Doctor, because mark my words if you hurt her, if you leave her behind again. that will the last thing you ever do" her words were stern, but she wasn't angry, she wanted to get her point across.

The Time Lord slowly gave a nod "I understand, but you know as well as I do, I love your daughter with both my hearts. I'd rather die than hurt her" his words held such sincerity, Jackie could hear it, she could see it. Having nothing more to say she turned and walked back inside. The Doctor took in a deep dragged breath, exhaling slowly before glancing down to the TARDIS as he it sat below, the usual parking spot when in London. "My Rose…" his voice in a whisper as he turned and slowly headed into the apartment and down to the first level of the establishment.

Lifting his gaze to the TARDIS as it came into view, he then brought his gaze to the sky and from the angle of the sun he calculated rather quickly and got the time of day. "Almost nine thirty, we've got loads of time" he whispered to himself and headed toward the big blue box. Walking up to it the man gave a snap of his fingers, the door opening as he headed on it. "Good Morning, Idris" the Doctor gave a smile.

"Good Morning, Doctor" replied the TARDIS "The coordinates from your last flight has been saved, where are we all venturing today once Rose Tyler is ready?"

The Time Lord through for a moment "I never did take her to Barcelona. Hmm what do you think?" he grinned.

"Fabulous choice, Doctor. Setting the coordinates now"

There wasn't much left for the man to do now except wait for his dear Rose Tyler, heading out of the TARDIS he moved to the side of the police box and leaned against it, his legs crossing at the ankles, his arms crossing over his chest as he rested his head back against the wooden panel, his body taking in the warmth of the sun as he stood there enjoying the sight of the sky's beauty.

~*oOo*~

The sunlight filtered through her window, the light stirring her awake. Rolling on her side, Rose buried her face in her pillow, legs straightening as she groaned. Taking a sharp inward breath, her eyelids fluttered open, Rose arising from her bed with quite the case of bed head.

They were leaving today.

Rubbing her eyes, the strap of her tank top fell of her shoulder, Rose pulling her comforter off of her to get out of bed. The house sounded rather quiet, so Rose could only guess The Doctor was already ready.

"Mum? Will you make me a cuppa tea? I've got to finish packing my things."

She poked her head from her bedroom door, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Sure, sweetheart." Jackie replied with a loud sigh. "He went down about thirty minutes ago. Always eager to take you away as quick as possible, that one..." She muttered as she turned away to the kitchen, preparing Rose a cup.

Shaking her head, Rose shuffled off into the bathroom to do her daily morning routine, slipping on her jacket and a freshly washed pair of jeans, she rushed to stuff the remainder of her closet into her backpack, zipping it up tightly as she slung it over her back.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Rose rushed to the door, Jackie calling out behind her. "-Rose, what about your tea?! You haven't even said goodbye to me!"

Jackie stood behind her with her tea in hand, her brows knitting together as she looked at her daughter in disbelief.

Oh, right.

Smiling sheepishly, Rose sighed, removing her hand from the doorknob to grab the tea, pecking her mother on the cheek. "Sorry, I just hate to make him wait..You know how he gets. And besides," She raised the cup, a sly smile on her face, "If I take this with me we'll have a reason to come back sooner, right?" She chuckled, taking a sip from her mug before wrapping her arms around her mother once more, holding her tightly and rocking her in her arms. "I love you, mum."

Jackie let her go, her arms crossed as she took a step back. "You be safe, Rose. And you bring back that mug. I can't have my daughter and my dishes disappearing." She gave her a threatening stare, nodding for her to go on.

Grinning, Rose swung open the door, turning to face her mother one more time as she gave her a silly wave before running down the stairs, holding her mug away from her to prevent any spillage.

From the glass wall, she could see The Doctor already waiting, making her hurry even more so. Taking a sip, she pushed open the door to the first floor, boosting her polka-dot mug in the air as she strutted, eyes sparkling. "Good mornin'!" she shouted, giggling as she neared the TARDIS, giving a satisfied sigh. "Alright then, are we ready?"

~*oOo*~

The Time Lord stood there, the crisp wind blowing, brushing against his face, his hands now in his pockets as his deep chocolate brown eyes closed. The memory of Rose appearing in his mind, her smile, her laughter, it wasn't long after that a smile began to tug at the man's lips as he allowed his mind to drift through the memories of his beloved blonde angel. The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes would have turned to longer but his ears picked up on a sudden sound of a door opening. Was she ready to go?

He could hear her delicate footsteps nearing, only then did his eyes slowly open, the Time Lord bringing his gaze to look to her. Her shout, that giggle, that gorgeous sparkle in her beautiful green eyes. Every time he looked at her, she always managed to take his breath away. When she neared the TARDIS the Doctor pushed off the wooden box and headed her way, reaching out to take her luggage as a he beamed toward her "Good Morning, Rose" weighing her bags a bit he blinked "That's all you're packing?" he gave it another weighing "Then again most of your clothes are in the spiral closet" he grinned to her.

"Oh.. Rose" he took a breath, his brown eyes making immediate contact with her delicate green hues. "I'm glad you've decided to come traveling with me again. Wasn't really sure you were wanting to after the incident on our last trip" he gave a chuckle at the memory. He wasn't sure she'd ever forgive him for having them run into the 'last human' who was as flat as a pancake and took over both their bodies. That was quite the adventure but still, In a way it was rather amusing now that he thought about it. With a snap, the door to the TARDIS opened, with his free hand the Doctor held it out to Rose with a grin "Shall we?"

When she was to take his hand he led her into the TARDIS, the door closing behind them. The Doctor released her hand and took the luggage and headed down to the lower levels toward Rose's bedroom where he placed her luggage at the foot of her bed before heading back up to the main console room of the TARDIS. "Good Morning, Rose Tyler" spoke the voice of Idris "The Doctor has routed a wonderful surprise trip for you, that I am sure you both will enjoy thoroughly"

The Time Lord smiled as he made his way up "We're heading to Barcelona" he announced to Rose "I know I've mentioned it quite a few times before but I figured after the adventure from last time. That we'd perhaps like to enjoy a little Rest and Relaxation under the vast stars. The smell of apple grass beneath us, the peaceful atmosphere. I know it will be great" he slowly stepped toward her, a hand reaching out as he cupped her face in his palm. His thumb delicately caressing her cheek as he gazed down into those beautiful eyes of hers "It's going to be fantastic, My Rose" he leaned in, his lips placing a tender kiss to her cheek as he slowly pulled away, turning his attention to the control panel of the TARDIS.

With a few twists and turns of knobs, cranking of levels, pumps of handles and button presses the Doctor set the date he wanted to arrive and that it was clear for takeoff "Allons-y!" he said with such enthusiasm as he flipped the final lever. The TARDIS coming to life with a gentle hum as they took off to their destination.


	2. Barcelona: Nastro Zuppa?

The sound of the TARDIS was always a sign of hope to Rose and love to some degree. You couldn't have the TARDIS without The Doctor as well. The ship began it's journey and Rose grabbed onto one of the rails tightly, shooting a smirk to The Doctor. Suddenly the loud noise calmed and the ride stopped. Running a hand through her blonde hair she ran to the door, almost opening it. But she paused when she decided that was rude so she waited for The Doctor to come over to the door as well.

The Doctor with Rose in the TARDIS as it should be. Everything felt absolutely perfect. As they arrived, he slowly released the controls and turned to Rose with a smile which turned to a grin within seconds as he saw that she quickly dashed for door but stopped herself. "Getting excited are we?" a chuckle escaped his lips "I don't blame you, it truly is a fabulous planet. I'm sure you'll love it"

Opening the door the Doctor stepped out and took in a deep breath, taking in all the scents of the plants. The delicate aroma of the flowers, the smell of apple grass beneath his feet; the sounds of laughter and music from the city below. The TARDIS had parked them on top of a small hill that led down to the crowded street "Behold, Rose Tyler" the Doctor held his hands and arms out as if to say 'take a look at the city below' "Barcelona in all its magnificent glory" he gave a broad smile and turned to Rose slowly extending his hand out for her to take.

Rose couldn't help but be excited. It was Barcelona for crying out loud! As her foot met the apple grass her eyes went wide with wonder and they almost seemed to sparkle against the lights of the city below. "Wow...it's amazing!" Placing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Rose moved so both feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"We've arrived at a fabulous time" they had arrived during the night, the city below was lit up with life as lights were strung from every building. "It's the birth of the new violet moon" he pointed to the sky above "It comes around once every century. They always throw quite the festive celebration so I figured we'd share this grand event with them" as she neared her Doctor and took his hand, the man smiled; lacing their fingers together.

The laughter of children rung in her ears and for the first time in a while she felt like celebrating. It might seem silly since this wasn't even her own planet nor something she grew up with but just seeing the smiling children and adults made her insides flutter. Together the Doctor walked with Rose down toward the festivities. They had stands of foods, drinks. Children were laughing and playing with pups that seemed to have no noses. There were birds with sparkling feathers of numerous colors and so much more.

The rhythm of song, the crowds and in the center of the square was a grand fire, some people singing, others sitting and clapping as they joined in and others dancing. "You should really try their cuisine, it's quite a unique taste and very delicious" Spoke the Doctor close to her ear so she could hear as it was rather loud around them the further they ventured into the crowd.

Children ran past them and adults sat on the sidelines play odd instruments that she had never seen. Rose leaned in closer to a young male who was playing a piano like instrument but it seemed to have buttons on it. "What is that?" She mumbled to herself before The Doctor seemed to pull her away. "Hmpt." She mumbled a little followed after him.

Making his way up to a stand the Doctor asked for two and neared Rose, handing her a bowl of what looked like colorful ribbons of noodles with glowing speckles in a creamy pudding like substance "Nastro Zuppa" he smiled and took a spoonful, bringing it to his lips as he tasted. The dish was more of a dessert than anything else and it was delicious he was sure she'd enjoy it. "Mm they've improved the recipe quite a bit, its more delicious now than it was five years ago!"

When Rose noticed the food her attention was quickly drawn in. "This looks...good? I think." She laughed before taking a small bite. It was sweet but slightly sour in a candy type way. "Wish we had this on earth." Rose commented with a smile. After their small dish of Nastro Zuppa, the Doctor smiled to her comment about having it on earth and gave a nod.

"It would be possible if the plants of the glowing speckles would thrive in that planet. But sadly with so many vehicles and smog polluting the air its highly unlikely" the Time Lord gave his explanation as the two were walking side by side at a comfortable pace toward the fire as they ate their treat, disposing of the empty containers in a bin along the way. Sparks flew in all directions and kids ran around it; singing songs that were probably native here in Barcelona.

~*oOo*~

The locals that were around the fire, it was a calm peaceful yet excited sensation that hung in the air. "Wanna dance?" Rose asked and spun The Doctor around to face her head on.

The Doctor brought his gaze to Rose upon hearing her question "Dance?.. here?" sure he knew how to but hadn't in quite some time.

With an eyebrow raised Rose smiled and dipped him back comically as someone began to play one of those piano like instruments. Before he could even respond to her question she had spun him and dipped him which caused a grin to spread across his lips as a laugh soon followed "Well then, my dear Rose" he gave a smirk and straightened his form, his arms sliding around her as he pulled her close, taking the dancing form. One hand around her waist, another holding her hand "Let's dance" he gave her a wink and began to lead.

With a spin and twirl, pulling her close against him, their bodies moving fluidly to the sound of the music. By then with their moves they were the center of attention. Locals began clapping to the beat of the music, using that extra beat the Doctor would twirl his Rose around himself before lifting her into the air as they spun together. It had been so long since the Doctor was this active in terms of dancing. As The Doctor suddenly pulled her in close, Rose felt her flushed cheeks returning. When The Doctor twirled her and spun her she couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor didn't seem like much of a dancer but he was surprisingly good and Rose could see why. He had over 900 years to learn to dance.

As the music continued she focused her green eyes on his brown ones, tilting her head to the side. How did she live before without him? What had life been like before him? Now, she couldn't much remember. All she saw was The Doctor and his adventures. Although it seemed like a naive and childish thought, she hoped they could stay this way forever. By the end of the song he brought her close once more before finishing the song with a low dip as he stared deep into her gorgeous green eyes. The crowd around them began to clap and cheer at the couple, the Doctor pulled Rose close to him, his arms resting delicately around her waist as he began a slow waltz with her, stepping side to side as he gazed into her eyes "Thank you for deciding to come with me, Rose" he smiled as he held her close.

His hearts were thudding in his chest as he gazed into her eyes, this moment between them was beautiful, the moment was right. Leaning in the Doctor pressed his lips against hers in a soft and tender kiss, he didn't know what had come over him, whether it was the heat of the moment, or him actually allowing his feelings to come forth and be known, he just felt the need to do this to need to feel her softness against his own and it felt fantastic.

Her smile slowly faded a little but was brought back when the brunette leaned in close, pulling her hips close to his as well. Green eyes wide, she opened her mouth to speak. "D-Doctor...?" Her voice was soft but excited. Suddenly his lips met her's and green eyes closed, leaning into his touch. Was this real? He was kissing her...Rose felt a spark run of her legs to her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a moment she pulled away for a breath and fluttered her eyes open. "...I..." She paused, not having a clue as to what to say. What could she say? The alien she was sure she was in love with had kissed her. Rose had never really expected her feelings to be realized by The Doctor. She always kept them to herself and made a point to never let on her true feelings. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Did he feel the same. Quickly she pulled her arms away and bit her lip lightly. "I...um...that was nice yes." The blonde mumbled before looking to her feet.

Standing there, The Doctor noticed her reaction, as she pulled herself away from his grasp, the Time Lord was uncertain of his actions prior but soon gave a smile seeing her adorable reaction to the kiss. Was she in shock? He'd never had someone shy away from a kiss before. Then again he wasn't one to kiss just anybody. He could see her nervousness, had he done the right thing? Figuring it was best to not dwell on the moment the Time Lord gave her a smile "yes the dance was splendid" he slow stepped near her and reached down holding his hand out to her ready to take his.

He wasn't sure if she had enjoyed it or not but wasn't about to question. But again he was curious, maybe she just hadn't expected it? So many questions with no answers, yet he wasn't about to ruin a perfect night by dwelling upon it. "How about we go do a bit of relaxing, yeah?" he gave her a smile and led the way, he knew the perfect spot too. The breeze that blew was soft, refreshingly crisp and welcoming as they headed out to an open meadow just beyond the city walls.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

When The Doctor didn't seem to mention the kiss again, Rose took a deep breath. She was glad that he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Neither did she. The moment had been...magical. Perfect. And speaking about it would just ruin the moment. Rose followed after him and leaned into him. "Relaxing sounds nice." She commented and held onto his hand tightly. The Doctor was her rock. He was always there for her and hopefully that would never change. Although she knew she had helped the Doctor a lot, he had helped her too. Her world was wide open now to possibilities she would have never had before without him. His kindness and wit also had rubbed off on her. With him she was confident. Before meeting him she had always thought of herself as a boring daughter, who might never find a man. When he had come into her life though, a fire was set under her and now she was doing things she didn't think possible. Saying things that she might have never said without him.

The smell of fresh applegrass was carried in the wind as they stepped out onto it. The moon's delicate violet glow cascaded about the lynsil flowers that were spread across the meadow their fuschia and violet glowing petals enhanced by the moon's rays. "I've always loved Barcelona" he brought his gaze to her a smile tugging at the Doctor's lips as he walked with her toward the center. "It's a nice place, mostly quiet, a comfortable quiet at that. Never really anything going on here." It was a bit of an odd thing for the Doctor to say really. He was a man who could never sit still for long.

Once they reached the center of the meadow the Doctor slipped off his large trench coat and spread it upon the ground below to provide some cushion for Rose and himself. "I love it here, though I know I'd get that itch to do something after about ten minutes or so" he gave her a grin as a chuckle soon followed. Offering his hand to her to help her ease down to rest against the jacket as he followed suit and rested beside her.

As they came to the meadow, Rose studied the place and decided it was rather romantic looking. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had been somewhere this beautiful or romantic. Keeping a hold of his hand, she sat down and leaned into his shoulder, closing her green eyes a moment. "You can never sit still too long, you're like a puppy." She commented with a small chuckle. That was another thing she loved about the Doctor. He was hungry for adventure and that was something she had always wanted for herself. Adventure.

Hearing her comment the man gave a smirk as he chuckle "A puppy dog you say, eh?" his smirk turned to a grin as he slowly slid his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Placing a gentle kiss upon the top of her head as they rested beside each other underneath the stars. The moment had quieted down, it was just the two of them together beneath the violet moon with the delicate aroma of applegrass in the air. He could hear the softness of Rose's voice, she was tired, he could tell. Slowly unbuttoning his pinstripe suit jacket he slipped it off and slid it around Rose's shoulders. "I'm glad you're with me Rose" he glanced to her and gave her a smile.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too" At the point her voice had gotten lower and she sounded slightly tired from all the festivities and dancing. It was a lot to take in. "I wouldn't...want to be with anyone else, Doctor."

Still in his oxford and tie, the Doctor adjusted himself to sit a bit more comfortably. "You sound tired" his voice was a delicate whisper as he spoke near her ear. His arms wrapping around her petite form "Come on, let's relax a bit, it'll help you take in the atmosphere and unwind" he slowly brought them both to rest against the tan trench coat against the apple grass as he pulled Rose onto him to lay down. Reaching up he combed his fingers through her delicate blonde locks as he gazed into those gorgeous green eyes of hers .

Maybe it was being around the Doctor in such a calming place or maybe it was the fact that they weren't being chased by aliens or monsters. Whatever it was Rose felt exhausted and she wished she didn't. All the times where she couldn't sleep and now she was just so tired. Slowly she rested her head onto his chest and closed her green eyes. As they lay there the stars twinkled above them seeming to watch them as they lay there.

"You look so beautiful, my Rose" he whispered up to her with a smile. As she rested her head against his chest he closed his eyes, his fingers continuing to come through her hair with one hand as the other rested upon her back ever so gently caressing in a soothing manner as the two relaxed beneath the violet moon and stars. The Time Lord slowly closed his eyes as he listened to the soft sounds of her breathing, her delicate heart beat, taking in the scent of her hair, just loving every moment of being with her.

It had been years since things had felt things right. Even with Mickey nothing ever felt this great. "Doctor..." She whispered, opening her eyes softly. The stars twinkled against her green eyes. "I..." Suddenly she stopped her words and bit her lip. Could she really say it? Maybe she would never have the chance again… who knew?

As he laid with his Rose those deep chocolate brown hues peered to her as she whispered his name When she propped herself up to look down at him. Seeing her gorgeous green eyes sparkling under the light of the stars the Doctor couldn't help but smile as he reached up and delicately cupped her cheek "My Rose" his voice was soft as he whispered her name keeping that eye contact with her.

As soon as Rose opened her mouth again to finally confess her feelings for the Time Lord below her, her heart beat sped up.

"Something is wrong." She said suddenly, her sleepiness drifting off as she felt something in the air. Something was wrong. She could sense it. But what could possibly be wrong when everything was so romantic and the stars were shining above them. Rose's eyes suddenly showed worry as the feeling grew in her stomach.

This moment was absolutely perfect, that was until she suddenly became more alert. When she spoke of something wrong the Time Lord pushed himself up to sit.

He could feel it too. Closing his eyes he tried to pinpoint the disturbance. As he focused he could see many different auras around them. He himself held a golden aura, Rose a fuchsia, the atmosphere around them held harmless auras, blues, violets, greens. He focused harder on his tracking and that's when a pulsing beneath them, at first it start off as a small red speckle yet with each pulse it grew wider and wider. Quickly the Doctor's eyes snapped open as he was on his feet in seconds. "Move that way!" he pointed off to the side and grabbed his coat slipping it on yet as they raced for the city gates a barrier of red flames blocked their way.

What the bloody hell was going on?! Just as Rose took a step toward the Doctor the ground below her gave way and her green eyes went wide with fear. "Doctor!" She screamed and held out her hand to grab him but it slipped and she began to fall.

Immediately to the Doctor's surprise the ground disappeared beneath their feet as they fell through a strip of a time vortex. They were free falling, the Doctor wasn't scared, not the slightest but his main concern was Rose "Rose!" he noticed she was a lot further down than he was. Pushing forward he took a nosedive, moving a lot faster through the vortex itself, racing toward Rose. "Don't worry! I've got you!" he called out and once she was within arm's reach the Time Lord reached out and took a hold of her hand. Pulling her closely against him, he held her tightly "I've got you, Rose, I'm not letting go" he placed a kiss upon the top of her head.

She could see his brown eyes looking back at her as he nosedived into the vortex along with her and the rubble of the ground. Why did he always give up himself for her? Couldn't she maybe save him once? She reached out her hand but her eyes went wide when his body wrapped around her own tightly, securing her from harm. '_Doctor... My Doctor'_


End file.
